challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/RPS Rampage
RPS Rampage is the eighth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants face off in a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Transcript *Lippy Lips: I am so scared! Just what is the TLC like? *Apple Blossom: Lippy, what's wrong? You act like you're about to be eliminated. *Lippy Lips: I'm afraid I might be. I did the worst out of everyone who did the contest. *Apple Blossom: I'm sure you'll be fine. *Announcer: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome to Cake at Stake. Artistic Shopkins, one of you is going to be eliminated. We got 28 votes in total. *Announcer: Celeste Rainbow Dress and Nina Noodles got no votes. Pina Pineapple and Lola Roller Blade got 2 votes each. Lippy Lips and Strawberry Kiss got 4 votes each. Apple Blossom and Slick Breadstick got 6 votes each. It's down to Cupcake Queen and Tayler Tee. *Tayler Tee: Well, I just know I'm going to lose. *Announcer: Tayler Tee is right. Cupcake Queen got 4 votes, while Tayler Tee is eliminated at 8 votes. *(Everyone waits for Tayler Tee to be sent to the TLC, but nothing happens.) *Tayler Tee: Wait, what's going on? Why am I not going to the TLC? *Announcer: Because of the contest. The contest The eighth contest is a rock-paper-scissors tournament. For each character you're playing as, make a list of 5. Each item on the list must be either rock, paper, or scissors. None of that dynamite business. If you're competing in TROTUNOC, or if you've watched said camp, you probably know what I'm talking about. If not, it's like this: #Rock #Paper #Rock #Scissors #Paper This is a bracket-style tournament, and since we only have 18 contestants, Tayler Tee is needed for this contest. After the contest, she will be sent to the TLC. Due to complaints from Lippy Lips, Apple Blossom, and Strawberry Kiss, each contestant will get a new opponent. You will not know who your new opponent is until the deadline. Because of this, the deadline for round one will be moved to August 5th. Results Round One Suzie Sundae vs. Nina Noodles Suzie Sundae throws Scissors. Nina Noodles throws Paper. Suzie Sundae advances to Round 2. Philippa Flowers vs. Apple Blossom Philippa Flowers throws Paper. Apple Blossom throws Scissors. Apple Blossom advances to Round 2. Cupcake Queen vs. Pina Pineapple Cupcake Queen throws Scissors. Pina Pineapple throws Rock. Pina Pineapple advances to Round 2. Sarah Fairy Cake vs. Toasty Pop Sarah Fairy Cake throws Rock. Toasty Pop throws Paper. Toasty Pop advances to Round 2. Connie Console vs. Lippy Lips Connie Console throws Scissors. Lippy Lips throws Paper. Connie Console advances to Round 2. Freda Fern vs. Lola Roller Blade Freda Fern throws Scissors. Lola Roller Blade throws Rock. Lola Roller Blade advances to Round 2. Strawberry Kiss vs. Donatina Strawberry Kiss throws Paper. Donatina throws Rock. Strawberry Kiss advances to Round 2. Buncho Bananas vs. Slick Breadstick Buncho Bananas throws Paper. Slick Breadstick throws Scissors. Slick Breadstick advances to Round 2. Tayler Tee vs. Celeste Rainbow Dress Tayler Tee throws Rock. Celeste Rainbow Dress throws Paper. Celeste Rainbow Dress advances to Round 2. Round 2 Suzie Sundae vs. Apple Blossom Suzie Sundae throws Paper. Apple Blossom throws Scissors. Apple Blossom advances to Round 3. Pina Pineapple vs. Toasty Pop Pina Pineapple throws Rock. Toasty Pop throws Scissors. Pina Pineapple advances to Round 3. Connie Console vs. Lola Roller Blade Connie Console throws Scissors. Lola Roller Blade throws Paper. Connie Console advances to Round 3. Strawberry Kiss vs. Slick Breadstick vs. Celeste Rainbow Dress Strawberry Kiss throws Rock. Slick Breadstick throws Scissors. Celeste Rainbow Dress throws Paper. Celeste Rainbow Dress advances to Round 3. Round 3 Apple Blossom vs. Pina Pineapple Apple Blossom throws Scissors. Pina Pineapple throws Rock. Pina Pineapple advances to Round 4. Connie Console vs. Celeste Rainbow Dress Connie Console throws Paper. Celeste Rainbow Dress throws Rock. Connie Console advances to Round 4. Round 4 (FINAL) Pina Pineapple vs. Connie Console Pina Pineapple throws Scissors. Connie Console throws Paper. Pina Pineapple wins for The Artistic Shopkins! *Announcer: Congratulations, Pina Pineapple. You win a Swap Token. Also, if you did at least one round of the challenge, you will not get a strike. People who did not do any rounds of the challenge will get strikes. Epilogue *Tayler Tee: Wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting something? *Announcer: Oh yeah. (sends Tayler Tee to the TLC)